


" To My Dearest Love..."

by Idk_ItzMe



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Character Development, F/M, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_ItzMe/pseuds/Idk_ItzMe
Summary: Arriving at a new school was hard, considering that I didn't know anyone. I met a friend and made an enemy, per say, but something changed over time. We grew closer and we were happy, I guess it just wasn't meant to be forever. We were blinded by our teenage love and planned a future together. Now I'm left to grieve...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	" To My Dearest Love..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on ao3 and wanted to make it short. I'm new to writing so it isn't the best :,) Anywho... I'm thinking of adding a longer story on here (which is currently in progress) Though I think I'll be adding it once it's been looked at by a friend and it's been completed. 
> 
> Now enjoy this short story of mine :P

I hated you so much, but I ended up falling in love…I guess our love just wasn’t meant to last forever. 

It was our first year and I ran into you on my way to the library. You and your two “ bodyguards ” ( they were always by your side I couldn’t help but think of them as your bodyguards ) were standing in the middle of the hall. I looked down at my phone to check the time and I bump into you, “I’m so sorry! This was my fault I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

“ Damn right it’s your fault, “ said the guy to your left. His jet black hair cut short and his golden eyes glaring down at me. 

“ I didn’t mean to, “ I muttered quietly, picking up the books I had dropped.

“ Whatever… Forget about her, let’s go, Greg,” you said turning back to me once more before walking away, “ She’s not worth the time. ” 

I had no clue as to what just happened, but I chose to ignore it for the time being. I made my way to the library and found this girl in the corner surrounded by piles of books. Her hazel hair sitting perfectly above her shoulder, as she occasionally tucked strands behind her ear whenever they fell in front of her eyes. 

“ Umm, hello, “ I said as I walked up to her.

Her response wasn’t immediate. She kept her nose buried in her book until, finally, she glanced up at me and set her book down, “ Hello there, how can I help you...er…” 

“ Oh umm, my name’s Lily,” I responded.

“ Well Lily, it’s nice to meet you. My name’s Emma, how can I help you?’

“ It’s nothing important, I came into the library and saw you sitting alone, and I haven’t met anyone else so I was hoping that we could get to know each other,” I explained to her with a shy smile.

She smiled back and gestured for me to sit next to her. We talked until our free period was over and we had to go to class. When I asked about who you were and she looked at me with wide eyes, “You ran into James and didn’t die?”

Confused, I told her what happened, “ Nothing really happened. I got a bit of talkback from Greg after I apologized, and then they just walked off “ 

She told me who you were and that you’re known as the “ school bully ” As she explained what you’ve done in the past and all the things you’re known for, I began to see why she was so shocked that you just walked away.

***

Throughout the year, I began to see how cold you were. You would call everyone by the worst names you could come up with and have these insulting comments for everyone who you despised. You would tease me and my friends whenever you got the chance. You would claim that since you’re from a family of nobles, you should get special treatment from the others. The teachers looked at you with looks of annoyance ( I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing whenever I saw them. )

Your teasing remained for many of our school years, but when we reached our 5th year something changed. You were still teasing me and my friends, but it wasn’t the same anymore, there was a hint of friendliness behind them. I started to feel as though I wanted to get to know you, to go out and have regular conversations with you, and to be friends.

I thought I was going crazy, I mean why would I want to be friends with James, the school’s biggest prat? But you started to change, you approached me and said you wanted to start over. I couldn’t stop my jaw from dropping when you said that. I still felt this small amount of hatred towards you, I mean who wouldn’t, with all the teasing and name-calling, but I still couldn’t help the feeling of wanting to get to know you and get closer to you. But I’m glad I gave you another chance.

Every day I spent with you was filled with laughter and the brightest smiles. We would hang out by the lake, play pranks on our friends, and I even got you to apologize to my friends. Their faces were hilarious, but I’m so glad they came around. During the winter of our 6th year, we went out and threw snowballs at the others and end up getting yelled at and chased. Sitting together next to the fire and telling each other stories. What else could anyone want?

***

During the summer of our 7th year, you asked me to meet you under the tree by the lake. I came out to see you pacing back and forth under the tree. The tree was full of vibrant green leaves, and I could see you muttering to yourself under your breath. I walked up to you and asked why you called me out, you took my hands into yours, “ Lily… thank you so much for giving me another chance. I know I wasn’t the nicest guy when we first met, I was so full of myself and acted like the biggest prat. But you gave me a second chance anyway and I’m so grateful for that. So today, I called you out here to say… Lily, I fell head over heels for you. You make me smile and laugh so hard to the point where it hurts. You’re kind to others, but stick up for the ones you love. You have the sweetest smile and the prettiest hazel eyes. I could go on and on about things that made me fall for you. I love you so much, Lily Godfrey, and it would mean the world to me if you would be mine.”

Until this moment, I never realized how much I wanted to hear those words, not just from anyone, but from you. The reason I wanted to get to know you, why I wanted to get closer to you was because I fell for you, for James Darwin, the school’s biggest brat. But that didn’t matter to me because whenever I’m with you, I feel like nothing can hurt me like I’m the happiest I’ll ever be. I chuckled quietly under my breath, “ Oh James, what have you done to me? “ 

You looked so confused when I looked back up at you. I shook my head and sighed, “ I love you too you idiot. ” 

You smiled down at me and caressed my cheek as you pulled me closer and pressed your lips gently against mine. I melted under your touch hoping this moment would last forever. Your touch was so soothing, all of my worries vanished and all I could think of was how deep in love I had actually fallen. We stayed in each other’s embrace for a few more minutes before you led me back to your dorm.

When we got to your room, we got changed and you turned on a movie. I laid at your side comforted by your warmth. My head on your chest, I fell asleep thinking of how lucky I am to have someone who loves me and hoping that this love would last forever.

Our love seemed to grow stronger as the days passed. Our 7th year was coming to an end and it was almost time for us to graduate. We spent our days at each other’s side. We went on dates, hung out with our friends, and planned our future together. We dreamt of owning a house on a hill next to a beautiful lake. I never grew tired of watching your smile as you described what the house would look like. 

***

“ Do you know why? “ I asked her as I finished my first braid.

“ No, sorry Greg was the one that told me to tell you, “ she replied as she walked over to her shoes. 

“ Oh... well it’s best if I don’t worry. Let’s get going, we don’t want to be late for our graduation, “ I smiled back at her and hurried towards the door. 

The graduation was led by the headmistress of the school. She was a short middle-aged woman with brown straight hair, and if I’m being completely honest she didn’t seem to want to be there during her speech, but no one else seemed to notice. The cemerory was a lot quicker than I expected and brought tears to many for it was time to say goodbye to many.

After saying my goodbyes, I headed over to the front gate. You were wearing a black suit and a tie that was poorly tied. I walked over and kissed your cheek before fixing your tie, “ So, why’d you call me out here? ”

You looked me up and down, “ You look beautiful…” 

I couldn’t help but smile at the compliment, “ You look very handsome as well, but I know we’re not out here to complement each other.” 

You chuckled and got down on one knee and pulled out a small red box from your pocket,“ Lily, I’m not proposing to you, not yet at least, we’re too young and I want to get to know you a bit more before making the big move. This ring is a sign of a promise I’m going to make. I love you with all my heart and someday I want to make you mine, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Lily. So I promise, as soon as we’re old enough I’ll take you somewhere special and get down on one knee once more and say, ‘ Lily Godfrey, my love for you has grown so strong and I want to spend the rest of my life at your side. Will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me? ’ So, will you take this ring and wait for me? ”

Tears streaming down my face, I smiled down at you, “ I don’t know, should I?”

You looked up at me holding your breath, “ Lily?”

“ Oh James, you’ve turned soft on me, of course, I’ll accept the ring. You’re the love of my life, I’ll wait as long as I have to to be yours, ” I laughed.

You stood up and sighed in relief. Taking my hand you slipped a small golden ring onto my finger, “ I’m glad, love.. ”

***

Although we had our graduation ceremony, we still had a week before we could leave the school grounds. We would spend it with our friends out by the lake or in the old empty classroom.

We had two days left before we could leave, then out of nowhere, a loud bang came from the main hall. I could hear teachers yelling at the students to head to the dorm rooms. Then another bang came from the front of the school.

“ What’s going on? Where are those bangs coming from? ” I tried asking the students who were running by. 

I could hear the pained screams of students and teachers. Without thinking, I started running towards the screams. On my way there I ran into Emma and Greg, “ Do you guys know what’s  
going on? Have you seen James? “ 

“ We’re having bombs thrown at our school, ” explained Greg, “ I haven’t seen James yet, though, we should really be heading to the dorms. People are getting injured and worse…” 

My body was paralyzed. I couldn’t move. All that went through my mind was whether or not you were safe. People were dying and I was scared. I needed to find you, “ Emma, you and Greg go back to our dorm, I’ll meet you guys there. I’m going to go look for James. ” 

I ran all around the school asking everyone where you were. I screamed your name, but you didn’t answer. Tears started to fill my eyes, “ Where are you? “ 

When I entered the great hall and saw you lying on the ground. I ran over to you yelling your name, begging you to wake up. The walls were destroyed, tables were crushed, and some areas were on fire, “ Please, James, wake up love. ”

You had blood dripping down your arms, your hair was matted, and your clothes were torn. I begged you to wake, “ James, please, I’m begging you don’t leave me. You promised I would be yours. You would get down on one knee and ask me to stay by your side. Darling, I love you so much please don’t leave me, I can’t lose you.” 

I couldn’t hold the tears back anymore, you were dying in my arms and I couldn’t do anything to help you. I screamed at the top of my lungs for help, I couldn’t lose you. It’s too soon. I finally had someone who I could spend my life with, someone who would make me laugh when I needed it and be there for me when no one else would. 

Then, you stopped breathing...there was no pulse...you were gone. I screamed, not for help, but out of pain. The love of my life was lying dead in my arms and I couldn’t do anything, “ You’re really gone aren’t you…”

I stood up and walked out of the great hall and headed back to the dorm, only it felt as though there was no reason for me to go back because the one person I needed the most was gone.

To my dearest love,

Why did you have to leave me? 

I’m going to miss you so much. I’m going to miss your laugh and the way you smiled when talking about our dream house. The way you would caress my face so gently but with so much love whenever we would kiss. I’m going to miss laughing with you and dancing out in the rain.

Seeing you like that broke me, James. You’re my whole world and now your gone. What am I going to do now?

You won’t be able to keep your promise now, but don’t worry, I know how much you loved me. You made sure to remind me every day. 

I love you so much, I wish you would have stayed longer.

With love,  
Your one and only.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, looks like you've made it to the end. Hope you liked it 😏😌


End file.
